


Cold

by deluxemycroft



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, dean negative, sambenny - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxemycroft/pseuds/deluxemycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has been cold ever since the Cage. Benny helps warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Sam has been cold straight down to his bones for as long as he can remember. He spent so long in the cage with Lucifer that the days spun out into weeks and the weeks twisted off into years, and all he knows is that every second with the fallen angel felt like it would never end. The cage was colder than anything he had ever felt on earth, and it seeped into his bones and curled around his heart. Sam has been cold for years.

When he sleeps, Sam piles on blankets and cranks up the heat and wears full pajamas to bed, but nothing ever helps. He goes to sleep shivering and wakes up with blue lips and white fingers. He is so cold.

When he and Benny first started their…thing, he figured that since vampires don’t have pumping hearts, that his, well, boyfriend, would be freezing. He avoided sleeping in the same bed as Benny for months, always quoting Dean’s claim that he took up the whole bed and that Benny would end up on the floor.

Dean pretended to stay out of their relationship as much as possible. It was obvious that his blood brother and his real brother dating made him uncomfortable, and whenever he saw Benny and Sam relaxing on the couch or holding hands while watching a movie, he would scoff and ask one of them if they were planning on having sex right there in front of him. Sam would always end up leaving the room while Benny would shake his head and tell Dean that his relationship with Sam wasn’t any of Dean’s business. Of course, Dean would then argue that anything to do with Sam was his business, since Sam was his little brother, and then Benny would say that Sam was his own person and his relationships didn’t need Dean’s approval or interference. Dean would then puff up and fight about Sam being his responsibility and yeah, maybe Sam was dating Benny but Dean had to watch out for Sam and Benny was his friend first and the entire thing just devolved into Dean and Benny arguing about Sam when he wasn’t even in the room. It got to the point where Sam felt his relationship with Benny had turned into some twisted half-incest triad with his brother constantly fighting everyone else.

His relationship with Benny wasn’t just theirs. Everything had to be okayed with Dean and when something wasn’t, there would be hell to pay. Dean would give him shit about not sleeping in the same bed as Benny but if he saw them holding hands or kissing, he’d throw a fit about being forced to watch ‘gay shit’.

Sam just wanted to have a relationship that didn’t involve Dean, but that didn’t seem to be happening anytime soon. He did his best to keep Dean out of his bedroom but his brother obviously wasn’t okay with that, and he didn’t want to test Benny’s loyalty to Dean because he was worried he would lose. His relationship with Benny was easy and curled warmth around his cold heart and everything about it made him comfortable. Dean had a habit of forcing people to choose between him and the rest of the world, and Sam didn’t want to take the chance of Benny choosing his brotherhood with Dean over him.

Sam was curled up in bed under an electric blanket Benny had bought for him, trying to breathe warmth back into his frozen fingertips. He was thinking about running a bath and sliding under hot water and getting some warmth back into his bones when the door opened.

"There he is," Benny rasped, "you mind if I come in? Dean’s throwin’ a ruckus about somethin’ or other and I don’t feel partial to listenin’ to it."

Sam sat up in bed, pulling the blankets up to his chest. “Benny, I…I’m fine. You don’t have to be in here.” He felt shivers wrack his body and looked up to see Benny frown at him.

"Why don’t I make you some hot tea and run you a bath? You’re always so damn cold, sweetheart. You mind if I do that?"

Sam shook his head, clenching his jaw to try and control his body. “You don’t mind?”

"Course not." Benny came into the room and stood next to the bed. He gestured at the spot next to Sam and waited until Sam nodded before he sat down. Gently, the vampire reached out a hand and grasped the back of Sam’s neck. "Aw, pauve ti bete. Cher, you’re about to freeze up." Benny slowly dropped his hand down to Sam’s hands, and carefully threaded their fingers together. Sam scooted over until he was leaning against Benny instead of the headboard, and the vampire wrapped an arm around his waist.

To his surprise, Benny wasn’t cold. In fact, the vampire was warmer than Sam remembered him being the few times they had curled together on the couch. His shivers slowly calmed down and Sam could feel real, actual warmth seeping back into his skin.

"You mind if I be here for awhile?" Benny asked, and Sam shook his head, moving back and opening up the covers so Benny could slip under them. "Lemme just take off my boots an’ jeans, if that’s fine with ya." Sam shook his head and carefully watched Benny undress, unabashedly admiring the strength of the vampire’s legs and the way his thick fingers deftly undid his boot laces and his belt.

Benny stepped out of his jeans and kicked his boots off, standing up and slipping off his coat. He leaned over and laid it over Sam before slipping under the blankets and threading his fingers through Sam’s. Sam curled down and rested his head on Benny’s chest, slowly settling in and feeling Benny’s warmth flood his body.

A few minutes later, Benny moved down and wrapped his arms around Sam, bringing Sam’s chest flush to his own. Sam tucked his head into Benny’s shoulder and tangled their legs together.

To Sam’s surprise, his entire body was soon hot and he started to sweat. It was such a strange sensation that he didn’t dare move. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so warm. The cage had removed every sense of comfort he had experienced before his time with Lucifer.

"One of these days, I’m gonna ask why you’re the coldest person I ever seen, but that can wait. Guess I’ll switch my feedin’ time to right before bed, though."

Sam grinned into Benny’s shoulder. “That’s why you’re so warm?”

"Sure is, cher. Might not have a workin’ heart but blood makes me all hot. And if I eat while you snack on dinner, I’ll get to piss off your brother in the process. He’s got a real problem with the whole blood thing."

"Dean’s got problems with a lot of stuff," Sam replied before he could stop himself, but Benny just snorted and pressed a kiss to his hair.

"Dean is a problem, sugar, but I’ll get him sorted out. Don’t want you worryin’ about anything to do with us and him. Boy’s gotta figure out you got stuff separate from him. He can have all this business goin’ on that you don’t know about but the minute you even think of somethin’ without his input? Boy throws a damn fit. Don’t you worry about him, though. I’ll figure him out."

Sam squirmed up until he could press a kiss to Benny’s cheek. “Thank you.”

"Anytime, cher. Don’t want you worryin’ ‘bout a thing."

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot believe myself  
> cross-post from my blog / deluxemycroft.tumblr.com


End file.
